Merc 2
Merc 2 Merc 2 (also spelled as MERC 2) is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by The Total Conversion Masters (abbreviated as TCM) and was originally released as version 1.0 on August 31st, 1998 (with both Microsoft Windows and MS-DOS based installers). A version for the Macintosh was released on June 16th, 1999 by J. Driver. Merc 2 is the sequel to Merc: Fatal Reality, which was also created by The Total Conversion Masters and released on September 5th, 1997. Like the previous total conversion mod, Merc 2 contains new levels, graphics, weapons, music (new music and remixed tracks from The Lost Duke Episodes 2.0), sound effects, and a new boss. A patch (called "m211ptch" as a .zip file), which updated the mod to version 1.1, fixed multiple glitches, and added both cooperative and DukeMatch support for every level, was created by Ryan Conner (a.k.a. Heyyo) and released on July 19th, 1999. Ryan Conner re-released Merc: Fatal Reality and Merc 2 for the EDuke32 source port on May 20th, 2009. To play the MS-DOS installer version of the mod (version 1.0) with a source port, such as EDuke32, do the following steps: 1. After unzipping the mod's folder (m2md), right click on the the "m2dos" application (it is a .bat file), then choose edit. Delete all of the text inside of the m2dos.bat file and type the following: eduke32.exe /xmerc2.con /gmerc2.grp This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified m2dos.bat file after editing it. 2. Copy and paste the unzipped m2md folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste all nine of the mod's files from inside of the m2md folder into your EDuke32 folder. 3. Run m2dos.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "m2md" option. To play the Microsoft Windows installer version of the mod (version 1.0) with a source port, such as EDuke32, do the following steps: 1. After unzipping the mod's folder (m2full.zip), double-click the "M2setup" file and run it from inside the unzipped m2full folder. Set the files to go to your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory (directory = folder). 2. After the mod installs, go to your Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition directory. Copy and paste the following eleven files into a new folder (the new folder can be named anything you want; for the sake of simplicity, this 'example' folder will be named "MERC2"): * m2crdts.mrc * m2demo1.dmo * m2demo2.dmo * m2demo3.dmo * m2doc.mrc * m2doc.wri * m2dos.bat * merc2.CON * MERC2.DEP * MERC2 (application file) * MERC2.GRP 3. Right click on the the "m2dos" application (it is a .bat file), then choose edit. Delete all of the text inside of the m2dos.bat file and type the following: eduke32.exe /xmerc2.con /gmerc2.grp This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified m2dos.bat file after editing it. 4. Copy and paste the MERC2 folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste all of the mod's files from inside of the MERC2 folder into your EDuke32 folder. 5. Run m2dos.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "MERC2" option. To play the updated version of the mod (version 1.1) with a source port, such as EDuke32, do the following steps: 1. Install the original version of the mod (the MS-DOS installer version or the Microsoft Windows installer version) and follow the previously listed steps (1-3 for the MS-DOS version or 1-5 for the Microsoft Windows version). 2. Unzip the m211ptch folder. Copy and paste all five files from the m211ptch folder into the MERC2 folder inside your EDuke32 folder (when you do this, a message will appear asking what you want to do with the files; choose the option to "replace" the files): * m2dos.bat * M211.GRP * M211ptch.txt * merc2.CON * MERC2 (application) 3. Right click on the the "m2dos" application (it is a .bat file), then choose edit. Delete all of the text inside of the m2dos.bat file and type the following: eduke32.exe /xmerc2.con /gmerc2.grp /gm211.grp This will allow version 1.1 of Merc 2 to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified m2dos.bat file after editing it. 4. Copy and paste the MERC2 folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste all of the mod's files from inside of the MERC2 folder into your EDuke32 folder. 5. Run m2dos.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "MERC2" option. To play the Macintosh version, you must do the following: Left-click on MERC2.GRP and MERC2.CON, then go to the File menu and choose the "Open" option. Story Duke Nukem, a member of MERC (Major Endangerment Restraining Crew), receives a floppy disk from the Earth Defense Force (EDF). The file on the disk explains that the EDF require Duke to go near the slums downtown in east Los Angeles, California and observe a disturbance involving a task force known as the Enforcers, which he does after traveling on his motorcycle. The EDF soon discover that the Enforcers were responsible for the activity there and that the task force members were searching for a middle-aged scientist named Dr. Alder as their target. Duke is then told to go to a privately owned airstrip in San Diego, get into an EDF helicopter, and travel to a laboratory in Las Vegas, Nevada to find the scientist. The plan is compromised, however, and the lab where Duke was told to go to is destroyed shortly after he escapes. Whilst driving his car, Duke is driven off the road and into a building, with his vehicle bursting into flames, by a van, which contains the laboratory's stolen equipment, that was driven by the Fugitives Against Justice (F.A.J.), a terrorist organization that Duke took down months prior. With Dr. Adler seemingly missing or dead, Duke awaits his orders from the EDF. After returning to his apartment, Duke receives a message from the EDF informing him of a hostage situation. The EDF discover that the Enforcers were a cover-up for the remaining members of the F.A.J and that the organization's base is located in a drug facility in the Sahara desert in Africa. Duke is told to travel in a more advanced helicopter to destroy the group's doomsday device there. After going through a cavern, a secret hideout, a drug facility, and the organization's last stronghold, Duke puts an end to the doomsday device, a giant mech. After removing the mech's head, Duke discovers that the mech operator is Dr. Adler, who was behind the F.A.J.'s plan the entire time. Following Dr. Adler's death, Duke walks away with preparations to call the EDF for a rescue helicopter and go home. Development Merc 2 started development after Merc: Fatal Reality ''was completed. Taking the feedback received from the previous total conversion mod, Ryan Conner planned to have the sequel be a significant improvement. The story was created prior to the level designing process to give the levels a cohesive flow. The Total Conversion Masters gathered several new modders to work on the mod, along with various members who worked on ''Merc: Fatal Reality contributing to Merc 2. Weapons * Mighty Foot * Sub Machine Gun (uses the same sprite from Merc: Fatal Reality, Pistol replacement) * Magnum Shotgun (uses a new sprite, Shotgun replacement) * Minigun (uses the same sprite from Merc: Fatal Reality, Chaingun Cannon replacement) * Gauss Cannon (uses a new sprite, RPG replacement) * Pipe Bomb (uses a new sprite) * Electricity Gun (uses the same sprite from Merc: Fatal Reality, Shrinker replacement) * Disintegration Cannon (uses the same sprite as the Radiation Gun from Merc: Fatal Reality, Microwave Expander replacement) * Exterminator (uses a new sprite, Devastator replacement) * Laser Tripbomb (uses a new sprite) * Flamethrower (uses the same sprite from Merc: Fatal Reality, Freezethrower replacement) Episodes & Difficulty Levels Merc 2 contains 19 levels (14 single player levels and 5 multiplayer levels; the DukeMatch levels "Matinee Maul" and "In the Gutter" are the same as those in Merc: Fatal Reality). Episode 1: * Empty Episode 2: Enforced Judgement * Your Apartment * Slum Dynasty * Your Apartment * Air Raid * High Stakes * Lab Rats Episode 3: In Pursuit * Your Apartment * Cavern of Despair * Zero Tolerance * Another Drug Bust * Taking 'Em Down * Final Sanction Episode 4: MERC 2 - DukeMatch * Corporate Entity * Matinee Maul * In the Gutter * Mid-Evil * Fragbase The following map appears in the "User Map" section: * M2TEST.map Difficulty Levels * I'm Good! Really... (Piece of Cake replacement) * I Ain't Afraid (Let's Rock replacement) * Make My Day (Come Get Some replacement) * See You In Hell (Damn I'm Good replacement) Credits Graphics: Ryan Conner (a.k.a. Heyyo), Gabriel Crown (a.k.a. Wolf) CON Programming: Ryan Conner, Jared Moore (a.k.a. Minion) Story: Dan Lichtenberg Cinematics: Ryan Conner, Michael Forshay Music: Mark J. Hadley Sound Effects: Ryan Conner, Mark J. Hadley Level Designers: Chris Abdo (Slum Dynasty, Another Drug Bust), Mike Bruneau (Fragbase), Ryan Conner (Your Apartment), Bill Gallop (a.k.a. Avenger) (High Stakes, Lab Rats), David Gehrke (a.k.a. Victimizer) (Mid-Evil), Mark J. Hadley (Corporate Entity), Imjesagirl (Cavern of Despair), Dan Lichtenberg (Air Raid, Zero Tolerance, Taking 'Em Down, Final Sanction), Harrison Norby (a.k.a. Zodiac) (Matinee Maul), Matt Yohe (In the Gutter) Level Touch-Up: Ryan Conner, David Gehrke Beta Testing: David Gehrke, Matt Yohe, Air Wolf Special Thanks To/Others We Owe Credit To: Bryant Arnett, Craig Hines, Ian Jones, Imjesagirl, Chuck Lai, Harrison Norby, Corey VanderLaan (a.k.a. Shadowpaw), Matt Yohe, The Alpha Dog Alliance, 3D Realms, everyone who gave us support along the way Some of the graphics and sounds in Merc 2 were obtained from the following game demos: * Carmageddon by SCi Ltd * Fate by Intracorp Entertainment, Inc * Marathon 2 by Bungie Software * Redneck Rampage by Interplay * Shadow Warrior by 3D Realms * Strife: Quest for the Sigil by Rogue Entertainment * William Shatner's TekWar by Intracorp Entertainment, Inc * Witchaven by Intracorp Entertainment, Inc Copyright 1998 TCM Credits information sources: Text in the m2dos.bat file, text in the m2doc.wri file, and the "Credits" menu included in Merc 2.